


Lost and Insecure

by superduperedgy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Heartbreak, Jack is 18, Jack is a drummer, M/M, Mark is 19, Romance, Septiplier AWAY!, at the beginning anyway, mark is a youtuber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperedgy/pseuds/superduperedgy
Summary: An AU where Markiplier is still a YouTuber, but Jack is a drummer in a band. Jack is a fan of Mark's channel. Mark is a fan of Jack's band. Will Jack's dreams of meeting his hero come true?DISCLAIMER: I know Mark and Jack aren't gay. This is merely for entertainment purposes.ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: This is transferred over from my Quotev account, so updates may be a bit slow. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be using Jack's real band name (Raised To The Ground) simply because it already exists. Instead, it shall be called Shattered Dreams because I'm a non creative little fuck.

"No, that sounds stupid," Phylixx mutters, running a hand through his long black hair as he scribbles down lyrics. He groans in defeat and slumps back against the couch, kicking the coffee table away. "Why is writing a love song so damn difficult? Pop singers make it sound so easy!"  
"Most pop singers also don't write their own songs," I say, tapping out a beat on the floor with my drumsticks. "Why don't we go join the others in the garage and record a song we actually have written?" I get a nod from him, and then we're both leaving the living room, grabbing waters on our way through the kitchen.  
We step into the garage and Phyl replaces the sound proofing around the door so my parents don't get pissed. He goes to the sound panel and starts flipping switches as I look at the rest of the band. We're a pretty ramshackle group. First, there's Phylixx, the lead singer. He's tall and lanky with lots of tattoos and piercings, a typical 'emo' hairstyle to match. We have two guitarists. Eurali and Schuy are two peas in a pod, for lack of a better term. Euri has short blue hair and is fairly tall, while Schuy has long black hair, shaved on the side. Aside from that, they're the exact person. Next is our bassist, Rachel. She's your typical cheerleader chick, but can sing just like Ash Costello. Then there's me. My name is Seán, but I prefer to be called Jack. I'm a decent height, I've got short brown hair and 10mm holes in my ears. I'm a badass, I know.  
"Ah, our men arrive!" Schuy rolls her eyes as she slings her guitar over her shoulder. Euri and Rachel follow suit as I take my spot behind the drum set and Phyl grabs a mic. It takes a few seconds, then everyone is hooked up and ready.  
"Let's try and have one take," Rachel calls out. "Jack's boyfriend is about to post a new video."  
"Shut the fuck up! Markiplier is not my boyfriend!" I exclaim, and then Phylixx hits a button, starting the recording software. Instantly Euri starts playing, and we all lose ourselves.  
"You'll never know what it feels like till you're there.  
When love changes faces, appears from nowhere.  
Where beautiful, lovely is ugly, alone.  
You need me back bad, just can't be on your own.  
Love's not a battle, it's a ticking time bomb.  
Love's not a battle, it's a ticking time bomb.  
I'm gonna let you bleed for a little bit.  
I'm gonna make you beg just for making me cry.  
I'm gonna make you wish you never said goodbye.  
Now your life is broken, revolves around love.  
Not love of yourself but the love you have lost.  
When sad desperation is lonely despair.  
You don't love yourself, you've got no love to share."  
We keep recording the whole song and when we finish, we're all sweating and wearing dopey smiles. Phyl turns off the recording and we all whoop and holler as he sits down and begins uploading it and our cover art to YouTube. I glance at the clock and hurriedly get up from behind my drums, stumbling and causing Schuy to laugh.  
"Uh oh! Jack has to go stalk his love!" Her remark causes the other three to bend over laughing and I run out of the room, blushing profusely.  
I get to the living room and pull up YouTube on the TV just as Mark's upload goes live. I settle into the couch and, regardless of their teasing, my friends come in and join me, all relaxing for another episode of Subnautica.


End file.
